Burden to Wait
by AelitaAngels
Summary: As 4 gennin and a chunnin chased after a missing nin named Sasuke. The forgotten Kunoichis waited at home for their loved ones. Oneshot R


A one shot on how the Kunoichi's dealt with the betrayal of Uchiha Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Naruto Characters

_No Sasuke-kun, please don't leave..._

_This feeling in my heart... I love you..._

_I-I don't want to lose you to the darkness_

_I don't want to be alone..._

Tears ran down the young Haruno Sakura's checks. Her short pink hair framed her face and shone in the moonlight beautifully. It was a shame for such a pretty face to be ruined by tears. But she couldn't help it. Sasuke, the one person she loved more than anything was leaving her, betraying all of Konoha. Her heart was breaking with every second that passed by.

"From this point on, new paths will start." Sasuke said, his voice flat and emotionless

"No Sasuke-kun, wait!" She cried

Tears rushed down her face even more.

"I... I love you with all my heart!" She cried as she grabbed the place where her heart was.

No response

"If you stay with me... there'd be no regrets! Because every day we'd do something fun! We'd be happy, I SWEAR!!! I'd do anything for you!! So please just stay with me... I'll even help you with your revenge... I don't know what I could do... but I'll try my best to help you! Please... Please stay with me... and if you can't... please take me with you!" Sakura continued, panting by the time she finished.

Sasuke turned around, gave her a smirk, and uttered the four words that he always said to her.

"You really are annoying."

Sakura gasped "NO!! SASUKE-KUN NO!! DON'T LEAVE!!! IF YOU DO I'LL SCREAM AND--!!" Sakura cried but was cut of by the shock of Sasuke's sudden disappearance.

She didn't even have to turn around. She knew he was behind her.

"Sakura... Thank you..."

"Sasuke... kun..." Sakura whispered before she felt a sharp pain and passed out.

---

The sun shone through the clouds. A lovely summer morning, with the smell of dew still in the air. Sakura was lying on a bench with tear marks on her checks. She felt a tiny shove and heard a voice.

"Hey wake up if you sleep in a place like this you will catch a cold!"

Sakura reluctenly opened her eyes.

_**Flash back**_

"Sakura... Thank you..."

_**End of flash back**_

Her eyes flung open and she bolted upright

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura screamed

It was no use, he was long gone. Sakura put her hands to her eyes and sobbed.

"S-Sa-Sasu...ke...k-kun..."

---

"99... 100!" Tenten shouted, fishing her push ups

She got up from her position. She had finished her stretches. It was time for Tenten to practice her favorite form of Ninja technique, Weaponry. She walked over to her favorite human-like straw dummy. It had multiple weapons already sticking out of it already. It all so had a picture of a pretty red headed teenage girl where the face of the dummy was supposed to be.

Her attitude became cold, as she glared at the picture. Tenten considered the girl her rival. (A/N: Tenten's rival is my OC that'll be brought up again in my later fic).

_I'm gonna surpass you!_ Tenten thought, with determination

"I'm going to become stronger than you!" Tenten shouted before throwing a kunai at where the dummy's heart would be.

Next Tenten did two back flips and jumped into the air. She whipped out a scroll and twirled it around her. Weapons appeared and sliced through the dummy. Tenten jumped to the ground and threw a kunai. Before it reached the dummy it turned to a cloud of smoke and two shuriken appeared and flew away from the dummy and hit two targets that were behind it, dead center. Tenten whipped out another scroll and ran in a circle around the dummy, unraveling the scroll as she went. After doing so she did a few hand signs and weapons shot out of the scroll. Tenten panted and looked at the Dummy. If that were a real person they'd have be dead

really dead.

Tenten put her hands on her hips, panting.

"A job well done Tenten!" she said to herself.

She was getting better at this. Just a week ago even the usually emotionless Neji had commented on her sudden growth. It was because her rival had made more appearances... The redhead's arrogant attitude alone made Tenten angry, very angry. And that girl didn't care. If Tenten tried to fight her she'd simply smack Tenten to the Sand Village. That redheaded girl was a genius in her own right. And it burned Tenten to the core. Never before had Tenten gotten up at four in the morning just to train.

"I'd better check on Lee. Today's the day he's getting his surgery right?" Tenten said to herself, "Knowing him... He'll get through it"

She took a moment to admire her little annoying badger. He could get through anything.

"Defiantly" she continued, grinning

"_**WHAAAAT!?!? YOU'RE JOKING!!!!**_"

Tenten Blinked. That shout rung throughout Konoha. She recognized that voice from the Chunnin Exams... was that... Naruto?

"Loud in the morning ain't he?" She softly chuckled before leaving for the hospital.

---

No Kiba, no Shino, no Kunerai-sensei, NO SERVICE

Hinata was waiting in the middle of the training grounds for her teammates. She could understand Kunerai-sensei not being there due to having missions and Shino had said that he had a mission with his father from the day before, but Kiba? Nowhere to be seen.

"A-ano... maybe... h-he's just taking Akamaru for a... w-walk." She whispered to herself.

She started to scale a tree by and when she reached the top, activated her Byukagun. She looked around. Konoha looked so different through Byukagun eyes. She could see the Hokage monuments, Ichiraku Ramen, The Ninja Academy, No Kiba.

"Kiba-kun... w-where are you?" Hinata whispered.

Her serious face from concentration turned to a smile

"I-I... found h-him." She said, quietly applauding herself for a job well done.

He was running with Shikamaru, Chouji and a certain ramen-loving Blond she happened to fancy.

"N-na-naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked in surprise

She lost her balance and fell out the tree. She bonked her head on the ground. Her face was a bright red and the blush spread to the base of her neck and her ears. A small trickle of blood ran out the corner of her mouth

"N-naruto-kun..." Hinata said with a small smile before passing out.

That boy was her one true weakness. She loved him to bits.

---

It was 8:00 am

Ino smiled brightly. She felt so tall strutting through the streets of Konoha with her new outfit on. She had let her hair down and had wet it so it had sexy waves. She had applied mascara, lavender nail polish to her fingernails and toenails and had pink lip gloss on. She wore big hoop sliver earrings and a purple sleeveless crop-top turtle neck with two sliver rings on the hem. Her purple skirt now had lavender flares and was now a mini skirt. Her bandages where wrapped tightly around her stomach to show off her abdominal muscles. And she had upgraded her ninja sandals to shoes similar to Tsunade except they were dark purple.

Ino was currently looking for her Sasuke-kun and maybe Sakura, to rub how hotter she looked than Sakura in Sakura's face. It didn't bother her at all that Shikamaru and Chouji were missing

Not one bit...

Ok maybe a little, but there was probably a logical explanation for it. Konoha had lost many of its Shinobi from the Sand and Sound invasion. Maybe Shikamaru was forced on some mission, being a Chunnin and all. And knowing him he probably brought his best friend Chouji along. After all, with Asuma, Chouji and Shikamaru on missions, that gave her more time to strategize over how'd she'd win over Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Come out where ever you are!" Ino sang playfully

_Today I'm going to win Sasuke-kun's heart! I'm gonna tell him my TRUE feelings and steal a kiss!! Hell yeah! Not even Forehead girl will be able to stop me! True love will prevail! _Ino thought with her fist clenched and a glint in her eyes.

"Tee-hee! Sasuke-kun! Where are yooooooou?" Ino sang.

She ran down the street giggling until she ran into Sakura and both of them fell to the ground. Ino glared at her rival.

_It's Forehead girl! Geez I hate her! Taking a liking to MY Sasuke-kun! What a bitch! _Ino fumed.

"Watch it Sakura-baka! You're stupid Giant Forehead is blocking the entire street!" Ino yelled.

"Oh... Sorry Ino..." Sakura said voice barely above a whisper.

No 'Ino-pig' or 'Stupid rival'? Sakura had a distant look in her eyes. And her pink hair looked unusually dull. And her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oi, Forehead girl, I know you realize that Sasuke-kun will never be yours but you don't have to cry." Ino said picking herself up.

Tears flowed a new. The mention of Sasuke had struck a chord and 'will never be yours' just made it worse.

This scene seemed familiar. She felt as if she were 5 years old again. The way Sakura was crying on the ground... reminded Ino of when she first meet her. The image of the two girls on the playground of the academy entered Ino's mind. She remembered Sakura in the fetal position crying because of the way kids picked on her.

_"Wh-who are you?" sobbed a small Sakura_

_"My name is Yamanaka Ino, what's yours?"_

_"H-Haruno... Sa-Sakura..."_

The smaller version of Sakura started to morph into the older one. Both in the same position, both crying.

"Sakura... what's wrong?" Ino asked.

Ino put on arm on Sakura's back and help her up.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun... H-He..." Sakura sobbed into Ino's shoulder.

"Calm down, let's talk over some tea." Ino said

Sakura nodded and looked up to Ino

_Thank you... Ino_

---

"Lee..." Gai said eyes full of tears.

He would have even Lee a hug if Tenten hadn't have advised against it. She had said it would make the surgery even more difficult for Lee.

"Come back, alright?" Tenten smiled with one hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Of course!" Lee said, with that determined goofy face of his.

Tenten looked over to Gai. He looked as if he were in pain, straining so hard not to squeeze the life out of Lee. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Gai's face light as he was about to bear-hug Lee...

"But don't do it so tightly!" Tenten hissed.

Gai was grateful for Tenten allowing him to hug his precious student and kindly obliged. They embraced and a background of crashing waves and a sunset appeared.

"Heh, They're dorks... But they're my dorks." Tenten chuckled.

"Alas! My youthful Lee! I must be going! I have a mission to complete! May the power of youth be with you and help you on your journey!" Gai cried.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Enough!" Tenten had to practically push Gai out of the room

Lee looked at Tenten strangely.

"Well he said he had a mission!" Tenten said in defense.

Lee smiled at her. Weird Girl

Oh like he had the right to call her weird!

"Where's Neji?" Tenten asked

"Oh, he visited me earlier this morning. He went on the Mission with the others." Lee said, looking at the ground.

"Mission? What mission?"

"Yosh, Tenten you haven't heard? Late last night Sasuke-san left the village."

---

Tears were spilling out of Sakura's eyes. They splashed in her tea.

"A-And Then I found Na-Naruto and asked him to bring S-Sasuke-kun back to me..." Sakura said, voice trembling

"And then What Sakura?" Ino asked sipping her tea.

The Two Kunoichi's where at the Safaia Tea Shop, the one 3 blocks away from Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura was telling her concerns to Ino. She had told her everything, Orochimaru, the curse mark, Her and Sasuke's confrontation, his mysterious thank you to her crying to Naruto to bring Sasuke back.

"H-he smiled a-at me and said 'Sakura-chan you really like Sasuke, huh? You're in alot of pain cause of Sasuke, I understand' a-and then all... a-all I could say w-was thank you..."

"Then? Then?" Ino was getting interested

"H-he said 'Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll bring him back! It's a promise of a lifetime!' and L-lee said don't worry, b-because Na-Naruto did the 'nice guy pose' he will keep h-his promise."

"What? Lee was there? I thought was going to get surgery?"

"He's h-having it done right now, I w-walked him back to the h-hospital..."

Ino put down her tea.

"I can't believe it..." She said in awe.

Sakura wiped her tears. "I-I know" she responded weakly.

"Should have been there... maybe I could have stopped Sasuke-kun... Dammit! The time he needs me... and I'm not there!" Ino said, balling her fists "It makes me feel so mad... and powerless...!"

Sakura looked at Ino and blinked

"I-I know how you feel... At times I feel as if I'm only a... a..."

"Burden" Ino finished for Sakura

"Yeah, A Burden and I get so frustrated cause I can't do anything..." Sakura confessed

"Yeah but maybe... just maybe we can do something for Sasuke-kun" Ino firmly said

"What are you talking about Ino?"

Ino smiled at Sakura "What if we can be strong for Sasuke-kun?"

---

How long have I been asleep? Hinata wondered.

She lifted herself off her back. She held one hand out and looked the sun and then her shadow. It was somewhere between 7:30 and 8:00 probably 7:45. She'd been out for over 3 hours.

"Ki-Kiba-kun... was with Sh-Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun and, Na-Naruto...k-kun..." Hinata whispered cheeks red.

He wasn't coming for her. She might as well go looking for him. Maybe she could get some training done later. She jumped onto a tree branch, and hopped tree branch to tree branch until she reached town. She twirled her midnight blue hair with one nervous finger. This was not like her.

"K-Kiba-kun! Ki-Kiba...kun!" Hinata attempted to shout.

But instead it sounded like a choked whimper or small cry. Hinata's face turned red and beads of sweat rolled down her face. People were starting to stare. She was so embarrassed. She hated to be the center of attention.

"K-Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried sounded like a dying cat.

More Attention. That was it, it was time for Hinata to bolt. She ran away from the crowd she was drawing to a safe little alley. She sighed in relief and sat on a rail.

"What... In the w-world could Kiba-kun b-be doing with Shikamaru-kun... Chouji-kun and Na-Naru-ru-wwaaaah!" Hinata's checks were burning.

She knew she should really stop it. It was ok to like Naruto more than a friend. It wasn't ok to die at the mere mention of his name. She was a Kunoichi for Christ's Sake!

"Naruto-kun." she said.

The blush was still there but at least she could say his name without making too much of a fool of herself. She smiled and twiddled her fingers. Naruto... She'd be devastated if she ever lost that knuckle head. He had saved her from her own darkness.

"I-I really wonder where t-they are..." Hinata said.

_Wait... Duh! I'm a shinobi! A Hyuuga clan Shinobi! I'll use my Byukagun to find them! _Hinata thought.

She stood up and took a deep breath.

"BYUKAGUN!"

She looked around Konoha. Nothing. Naruto wasn't eating ramen. Kiba wasn't taking a walk through the park with Akamaru... What was going on? She looked around for Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru wasn't at his usual cloud watching spot, which was at the highest hill in Kohana, and Chouji wasn't at that Korean Barbeque restaurant. All the Rookie 9 Boys... were missing. Then it dawned on her... What about Neji-nii-san and Lee-san? She looked around at the Hyuuga compound. No Neji. At his usual training ground. No Neji. At the Hospital with Lee no Neji. But Thankfully Lee was there and he was undergoing surgery. Hinata inactivated her Byukagun.

"L-lee-san... that... looks p-painful..." Hinata shivered

Hinata looked to the ground disappointed.

"D-Demo... I didn't find a-anyone..." Hinata said sadly.

"That's because the boys aren't in the village."

Hinata gasped and turned around

"T-Tenten-san! Y-you scared me..." Hinata said.

"The boys all left for a mission." Tenten continued "Only Lee is in the village."

"Ano... What... what mission?"

"Well what I heard from Lee late last night Sasuke left the village to go to the Sound Village with Orochimaru."

"Nani? Orochimaru? I-I heard about him... Sasuke-san left for him? Why?"

"I heard that Orochimaru had offered Sasuke more power so Sasuke left the Village for him."

"Na-Nani? S-Sasuke-san?"

"And Sakura Told Lee that late at night Sakura had met with Sasuke. She tried everything to stop him and even confessed her love to him! He replied thank you, knocked her out and left!" Tenten continued her story, waving her arms in the air, eyes glowing

"O-Oh, Poor S-Sakura-san!" Hinata said sympathetically

"Yeah. And Then Tsunade-sama called out Chunnin Shikamaru to make a team of Gennins because all the other Chunnins and Jounins had missions already. Shikamaru chose Chouji, Neji-kun, Kiba and Naruto-kun!"

"Ano... N-Naruto... kun? I-is the mission... really dangerous?" Hinata asked

"Very, They have a high risk of running into anyone! No doubt Orochimaru put someone to guide Sasuke to the Sound village."

Hinata bit her lip in worry. Would Naruto be ok?

"And this is the amazing part! Before the team left Sakura caught up with them. Shikamaru wouldn't let her go with them. Then she started to cry and begged Naruto to get Sasuke back for her. She said he was the only person who could stop him. Naruto realized that Sakura really likes Sasuke and said he understood and said he'd bring back Sasuke."

"... Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in awe.

---

It was the second day and there was no sign of Sasuke, Naruto or anyone else

Sakura and Ino were arguing the Yamanaka flower shop about Ino's proposal

Ino was crazy. She HAD to be. Of all the crazy ideas... Geez Ino... Geez

"That will never work!" Sakura said, fists firmly on her hips.

"You don't know that yet, Baka! At least I have an Idea! At least I'm not being a coward and doing nothing!" Ino shouted glaring at Sakura

"I am not a coward!" Sakura shouted back, matching Ino's glare.

"HMPH!" They said at the same time and turned away.

Sakura seemed to be back to normal.

"I say we make our own team and go after Sasuke-kun ourselves!" Ino said

"And what get in the way of the others? and with who Ino-pig? Two isn't enough for a team!"

"Tenten and Hinata! They're seasoned Shinobi!"

"Ino... It won't work... It just won't..." Sakura sighed.

"Why not? You damn hypocrite! One minute you're complaining about being dead weight, the next you're not willing to do anything!" Ino yelled

"Take that back!" Sakura yelled.

"MAKE ME!"

"Fine I will!" Sakura screamed as she stomped out of the flower shop.

"Hmph, Maybe this will make billboardbrow move her large rumph." Ino said with a smirk.

---

_**Shannaro!! The NERVE of that pig! UGH I hate her sooo much! I really wish she'd just roll over and die sometimes!**_ Inner Sakura seethed.

She was really stomping. Leaving little pot holes where she had stepped.

"DAMMIT! TENTEN, HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sakura yelled

"Eh? Sakura-san? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Tenten asked, hands in pockets.

Hinata was behind Tenten. For a slight second Hinata glared at Sakura. That moment, discontent filled her body. It was out of character for Hinata. But she couldn't help it. Why Hadn't Sakura stopped Sasuke? Why had she depended on Naruto so much? Hadn't she cared that she had sent Naruto on a life threatening mission as the results of her own weaknesses? She was the first to catch Sasuke in the act. It was her responsibility. Hinata swore if anything happened to Naruto she'd never forgive Sakura. But as soon as the feeling came it left.

Sakura's angry features softened.

"Oh, Gomen. I didn't see you there. Me and Ino were thinking about making the four of us a back up team for the Boys."

Hinata's and Tenten's faces lit. They wanted to help too.

"O-Ok I-I'll help" Hinata said with a smile

"I'll gladly help! But let me tell Lee! He's probably just finished with his surgery. He'd be glad to see you Sakura." Tenten said.

Sakura nodded.

---

10:30 am

Tenten kicked the door open.

"Umm... maybe I shouldn't have done that... all well... too late now." she said marching in.

"Ano... G-Good Morning... Lee-san..."

"Hey, Lee-san"

The three girls walked in but Tenten froze in shock. The bed was unmade and empty.

"L-Lee! He's not there!" Tenten almost shouted.

"And he left behind his medicine." Sakura pointed at the jug by the window.

"Tenten-san... W-where would h-he go?" Hinata asked.

"Knowing him He probably went off to help the others but... what if his operation was a failure? What if he's... dead" Tenten said queitly.

"L-Let's ask a Nurse. May be he's just doing some training?" Sakura said trying to reasure Tenten.

The trio walked down the aisle to the main counter.

"A-Ano... Miss... Do you know where Rock Lee is?" Tenten asked nervously.

"Ha! That's what's I'd like to know! First we catch him doing pushups outside the hospital! Then right after his surgery when he's supposed to be resting we turn around for a split second and boom! He's gone!"

"You mean Lee's surgery was a... success?" Tenten asked

"And Lee-san will be able to continue as a ninja?" Sakura asked

The nurse nodded. "He's fine, the surgery was a success, but we just don't know where he is."

"Oh, we have some idea" Sakura smiled.

---

It was there time to shine. The Under estimated and overlooked Kunoichi's. They stood firmly in a row standing before the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama. They wouldn't back down. Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten... they had a special request.

"Hokage-sama... We'd like to become the Sasuke rescue 5's back up team." Ino said firmly.

Tsunade looked into the girls eyes. They all had the look of determination in them. She complemented all of them. She knew she'd regret what she was about to do next.

"Permission Denied" Tsunade responded.

Guilt washed over her eyes but were gone in a split second and were replaced by Tsunade's strong stare.

"Nani? Why!" Sakura asked, not happy one bit.

"It's true you have a four man team but there is one requirement you haven't made. You must have a Chunnin or Jounin leader."

"Hokage-sama can't you make an exception just this once? Please? It really means a lot to us!" Sakura begged.

"I'm sorry I cannot"

Sakura looked to the ground. She knew Ino's plan wouldn't work... Stupid Ino... She had gotten her hopes up... Damn, the feeling of worthlessness and uselessness was returning. She looked around and the others had it on to. Hinata's pearly eyes had tears in them that were threatening to spill. Tenten's fists were balled and shaking, she was probably muttering curses on the inside. Ino looked as if she felt sorry for herself, for ever thinking that they could make a difference.

"Don't worry we've already put up an excellent back up team" Tsunade said, feeling the gloomy aura.

"What team?" Ino asked.

"I believe you're familiar with the sand team. It was said they were in the Chunnin exams you four attended to." Tsunade responded.

"The Sand Team! Oh, no they're horrible people! One of them... Gaara he was really crazy and tried to kill me but Naruto saved me (a least that's what Sasuke-kun said I think he was being modest)" Sakura said out of concern

"I don't think they're a bad as you think and Naruto... That Boy has a special power... he saves people from darkness; he makes you believe in him. If Gaara lost in a fight to Naruto I guarantee he's good." Tsunade said

Hinata nodded and smiled. She understood perfectly. She blushed slightly and wiped away her tears

"Godaime... Hokage-sama" Sakura said trying to hold back tears.

Tsunade shock her head slowly

"No"

---

"No, I can't believe she said that!" Sakura sulked in her pillow.

It was only 12:05. She missed Sasuke so much it was killing her. She missed Naruto too, he was like a little brother to her. But Sakura's heart was aching for Sasuke. To see him, to hear him call her annoying. Sakura knew that the other Girls were missing the guys too. Sakura would always catch Hinata muttering something about letting Kiba-kun and Neji-niisan be alright or praying that Naruto came back unharmed. Although Ino acted like she didn't care about Shikamaru and Chouji Sakura could tell Ino wanted nothing more but their safe return. The Only one who Ino allowed herself to openly express her concern about was Sasuke. Lately Sakura hadn't even cared as much. She just wanted to see her Sasuke-kun's face. Even Tenten had started to worry. She was worried about Lee and his condition and Neji being ok. Earlier that Day Tenten swore she felt that something was wrong with Neji and clutched her shoulder as if it had been pierced.

Sakura pulled herself out of her bed. She was getting nothing done in there.

"Mom... I'm going for a walk..." Sakura called before walking out the house.

She shuffled her feet as she walked past the academy, which made her even more depressed, past Ichiraku ramen to see no Naruto eating ramen.

Sakura was in the center of Kohana now, right were The Hokage office was. Kakashi came out of the building door.

_Kakashi-sensei! He'll know what to do!_ Sakura thought as she sprinted over to Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called "Kakashi-sensei... It's been two days since Sasuke-kun left the village... Naruto and the others still aren't back... And even Lee-san has left!"

"Yeah, I heard most of the story from Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied

"I-I believe in Naruto... but what if... something happened to them?" Sakura said.

Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. Surprised by the sudden act of kindness, Sakura looked up.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Leave the rest to me." Kakashi said, his visible eye showed that he was smiling.

Kakashi walked away leaving Sakura in a worried mess. She soon followed him, not wanting to be left behind. Kakashi stopped at the Gate of Konoha. Sakura ducked behind a wall.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi shouted after performing handseals.

He thrusted his palm to the ground and a poof of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared 8 nin-dogs appeared.

"First go off into all directions and track Sasuke's and Naruto's scents." Kakashi ordered.

"Naruto and Sasuke? What happened to them?" asked a dog named Pakkun.

Sakura remembered him from the time She Shikamaru and Naruto were tracking down Gaara.

"I'll explain later, this is urgent." Kakashi responded, "When you get the scent call out and keep going"

He got a couple of barks in response

"Alright, Scatter!" Kakashi ordered.

All the nin-dogs disappeared leaving only Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi looked over to the place Sakura had hidden. She knew he had seen her and didn't make an attempt to hide herself any further.

_Kakashi-sensei... _She thought, _I want to believe you... I don't want to feel this way... But I can't... Not until Sasuke-kun comes back to me... Not until I become more than a burden._

She heard a howl, and watched Kakashi jump off. She ran to the spot he was just standing and looked off into the horizon.

"Kakashi-sensei..." She whispered.

_Please Sasuke-kun, come back to me_.

---

Hinata had just finished her morning Training. And since everyone was away she had done it with Tenten. Tenten was a tough opponent and was panting and sweating heavily by the time she was done.

_I-I have to get stronger,_ Hinata thought staggering to the Hot springs.

She walked to the nearest bathroom and washed her face. Next she undressed washed off and stepped into the warm bath.

"Mmh... that feels g-good..." She sighed.

She folded her towel neatly ontop of her head and sunk in the water.

_A warm bath helps remove all your worries _Hinata thought, _nothing to do but relax._

She sighed and smiled. A warm blush spread across her cheeks. She was thinking about the safe return of Kiba and Naruto. They'd come back with Sasuke slung around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto would smile a weak but genuine smile and say "I-I brought him back! We won!"

_I want to be there... I want to be there when they return!_ Hinata thought.

She had a determined look on her face. She shot out the bath and dried herself off. Then she got dressed tied her forehead protector around her neck. She ran to the gates of Konoha.

_Naruto-kun... I'll be there for you!_

When she arrived she was stopped by the guards.

"Hello, Hinata-san. I'm sorry but I can't let go by without a permit from Hokage-sama." The Jounin said.

"Ano... D-Don't worry... I'm not l-leaving... I'm just waiting for s-someone" Hinata smiled.

The guard smiled and nodded. Hinata mounted the gate until she was on the hightest point.

_If I concentrate... Control my Chakra to the finest point..._

She took a deep breath. She was about to go beyond her limits, beyond Konoha.

"BYUKAGUN!" She shouted

Blood and Chakra rushed to her eyes. She could see out into the distance. She saw eight birds flying, a snake eating a mouse, a dead fox... No Naruto... No Kiba...

Focus My Chakra more... more...

She was beginning to see farther in the distance.

Control it... good chakra control...

She gasped. She saw two medic teams carrying Neji and Chouji back to Konoha. No Kiba, Shikamaru or Naruto. It made her wince in pain.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." She whispered.

But she had found Neji, so he was the main priority right now. Hinata zoomed in on his body. His hair wasn't in a ponytail. It was lose and swishing in the wind as the medic-nins hopped tree to tree with him in their arms. His face was pale and bloody. It looked as if life had left it. The most frightening thing was the gaping hole in Neji's shoulder.

"N-neji-nii-san!" Hinata choked.

Next she looked at Chouji's condition. He looked pale and anorexic. She looked at his Keirakukei and saw he was extremely low on Chakra. A deadly low.

This only made her worry more for the missing three. She tried to look further, but couldn't. Her head pounded if she tried.

_I'm at my limit!_ Hinata panted.

Her body started to hurt, but she wouldn't quit. Not until she found Naruto.

_I said I want to be there when they return! I'm not going back on my words that's my way of the ninja!_

---

Sakura sat on the bench Sasuke had left her before he left.

"Why'd you have to go... Sasuke-kun... I really loved you" Sakura said silently.

She sensed something was wrong with Sasuke-kun. She felt that horrible Chakra she felt when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting on the hospital roof return. The feeling was maddening.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

At the same Time Hinata felt the same terrible Chakra. She sensed something was wrong with Naruto, something terribly wrong.

"Naruto-kun!"

---

Two creatures, with facial features that resembled two humans stared at each other from across a waterfall. One creature glowed blue, and the other red. The red one had blazing red eyes, with a shield of chakra that resembled a fox; he had shaggy whiskers claws for finger nails and fangs. His Red Chakra tail swished behind him left to right. He had one hand thrust to the side. Blue charka began to swirl in to a ball in the palm of his hand. The blue one had purple hair and black skin. He had two giant flipper hands sprouting from his back acting as a pair of wings. His black lips were twisted into a smirk. His eyes were the things that were most shocking. The whites of the eyes were completely black, and his irises were like the sharingan, red with three commas surrounding the pupil. He made hand signs and held his hand toward the ground. Lightning sparks came out of it. The Two Launched themselves at each other for a killing blow.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The collision of the attacks was both blinding and deafening.

---

Ino looked up and out the window. She thought she had heard something. She took off her apron and walked outside the flower shop. She looked into the sky. A cloudy bluish gray. It was about to rain, she could smell it in the air.

"At times like these... I think about Sasuke-kun" Ino said.

She closed her eyes and let the blush spread across her cheeks.

"I really do love him..."

Ino felt a water drop on her nose., then another and another. Pretty soon it was pouring with Ino just standing there. Eyes closed face to the air.

_I love the scent of rain... it's so refreshing..._

Ino pulled her hair out of her ponytail and danced in the rain. She envisioned Sasuke being there with her cooing into her ear that he'd never leave again. She giggled and curtsied to her invisible dance partner.

"Ino-san! I-Ino-san!" yelled a voice.

Ino turned around in to find Hinata towards her. Hinata looked different went wet. She looked cuter when her hair was out of place. And the calm, light blue/gray background and sound that rain created fitted Hinata better than it would ever fit Ino. Hinata was smiling.

"What's up Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Chouji-kun a-and Neji-nii-san are at the gates of the village, K-Kiba-kun is with Kankaroo-san a-and Shikamaru-kun is with Temari-san, and Lee-san is w-with Gaara-san. Th-They're all returning to the village as we speak."

"And Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" Ino demanded grabbing Hinata's shoulders.

"A-Ano... I saw N-Naruto with K-Kakashi-sensei... I-I didn't see S-Sasuke-kun... de-demo... I b-bet he's with them... I-I didn't see them that clearly anyway..." Hinata stuttered.

Ino smiled a big genuine smile. As she smiled the rain stopped and the sun peeked through the clouds. It was a pretty sight. The sun glistened against her blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!"

---

Sakura was sulking at team 7's usual meeting spot, on the bridge. She remembered one time Naruto was making a ruckus about something and Sasuke pushed him over the bridge into the water.

"Where did those days go? I miss them..." Sakura whispered.

Ino ran up behind Sakura.

"Sakura!" Ino called "It looks like everyone's back! let's go to the hospital!"

"S-Sure. Ok..." Sakura said worried.

The two rivals walked silently to hospital until Ino blurted out.

"Hinata and Tenten are at the hospital already!"

"..."

"Tenten said, she'd going to visit Neji first, then slap some sense into Lee for leaving right after surgery."

"Heh, sounds like her..." Sakura chuckled

"Hinata said that she was going to visit Kiba first and then Neji, she didn't say she was going to see Naruto, but come on we all know it." Ino laughed

"Yeah... It's obvious that she likes Naruto..." Sakura smiled.

When the girls arrived to the hospital they went to the front desk, to ask for room numbers.

"I'm going to visit Chouji first, how about you?" Ino said.

"I'm going to see Naruto and Sasuke-kun first." Sakura said.

"Ah, that's a good idea. I'll meet up with you later." Ino said as she wave good bye.

"See you..." Sakura replied leaving for Naruto's room number.

---

"What? What do mean we can't see Neji-kun!? Is it that bad!?" Tenten asked, voice filled with worry.

"I'm sorry. Hyuuga-san is in critical condition. No visitors..." The nurse sternly said.

"N-Neji... nii-san..." Hinata said.

_Neji-kun, please be alright... Please... _Tenten prayed

"Tenten-san?" Hinata asked.

Obviously, Hinata had spotted the tear that had rolled down Tenten's left cheek.

"Eh? Oh, It's Nothing Hinata... nothing..." Tenten said with a weak smile. "So, how's Kiba?"

"K-Kiba-kun? Oh he's alright... He has deep wounds a-and can't move for awhile demo... his life isn't in danger..." Hinata replied, "A-Akamaru... he's ok... b-but he can't walk... the muscles in his arms and legs were torn..."

"Well, I still haven't visited Lee yet... Do you want to come with?" Tenten offered.

Hinata nodded her head and followed Tenten.

Lee was walking down the hall way, apparently just finishing a visit with Naruto. Tenten's eyes turned into angry slits.

"LEE!" She growled.

Tenten specialized in Weapons, not taijustu, but she was about to show Lee that she was paying attention when Lee trained.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Tenten shouted as she jumped into the air and Kicked Lee square in the face.

"Tenten..." Lee cried, blood spurting out his nose.

"How dare you leave the hospital! BAKA you just underwent surgery! Do you know how worried I was?" Tenten yelled shaking Lee.

"Umm... Hello L-Lee-san" Hinata waved meekly.

"I'm sorry Tenten! I had to the power of youth was--" Lee cried

"Shaddap! Youth or no Youth! That was a stupid move!" Tenten yelled.

"A-Ano... I-I think w-we should b-be more q-quiet..." Hinata chirped.

Tenten let go of Lee, who ran for his life.

"Anyway... We should go see Naruto or Sasuke eh?" Tenten suggested.

"...yeah..."

---

"Sakura lighten up... what's wrong..." Ino asked.

"Nothing... Nothing's wrong..." Sakura said with a weak smile.

"You're a terrible liar Sakura... What's up?" Ino's smile faded

Sakura's features turned serious. Her hair blew in the wind.

"Ino... I think we going to need an emergency Kunoichi meeting..."

---

"O-Oh! Hello! Sh-Shino-kun..." Hinata greeted.

"Are you going to visit Naruto too?" Tenten asked.

Shino nodded in response.

Geez I think only person who talks on this team... is Kiba... Tenten thought.

Beads of sweat rolled down her face. This was it. Hinata's face turned into a Fiery red.

_Naruto-kun..._

Tenten knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Hinata shut her eyes tight in hopes it would help her keep her consciousness

Shino opened the door and the three walked inside.

"Hello Naruto." Shino said

"Hey there, Naruto!" Tenten chirped

"A-Ano... H-Hello... N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered.

"Hey there guys! Great to see ya! Dattebayo!" Naruto said, voice full of energy.

It was hard to believe Naruto was as injured as he was. Tenten grabbed Hinata's hand and they walked to the bedside.

"Eh? Hinata, why are your eyes closed?" Naruto asked

Hinata opened her eyes. Her face turned into an even deeper shade of red. His condition didn't look good. Bandages wrapped around everywhere. Hinata felt like she would die.

"N-Na-Naruto- kun!" She squeaked before fainting.

She landed on his broken legs which caused Naruto to bolt upright and scream in pain.

"O-Oh! Gomen Naruto! Hinata wake up! Naruto's life isn't in danger!" Tenten shouted into Hinata's ear.

It was no use.

"Gomen Naruto!" Tenten apologized as she dragged Hinata out of the room, Shino quick to follow.

"... It's alright..." Naruto said, eyes turned to dots and sweat dropped "Weird Girl"

---

"Hinata! Wake up!" Tenten yelled, pouring water on her face.

They were outside the Hospital.

"Gah!" Hinata coughed.

"Heh Heh, Well Hinata as soon as you saw Naruto bandaged up you fainted." Tenten teased

Hinata's already red face started to turn purple.

"Hey, If you blush any harder, a vein will pop." Tenten warned.

Hinata's purple face turned to pink, some improvement. She sighed.

"Hey! Hey!"

The Kunoichi's both turned around. It was Ino.

"Sakura said for us to have an Important meeting right now!" Ino shouted.

---

It was a lovely summer evening. There was a refreshing gentle breeze. The breeze caught the hair of four beautiful Kunoichi's who were beautiful in their own ways.

"W-what's wrong S-Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

The girls were at the bridge were team seven had its meetings. Sakura's face was serious.

"Yeah Forehead girl, what gives?" Ino demanded.

"What I'm about say isn't easy for me... but..." Sakura started.

"What?" Tenten asked

"Sasuke-kun... he got away..." Sakura hesitantly said.

Tears perked up in Ino's eyes. Hinata held her mouth. And Tenten looked at the ground in fustration.

"I... know how you all feel... I can be certain that we've all being experiencing the feeling of uselessness lately..." Sakura continued.

The Girls looked into Sakura's eyes and Sakura looked into theirs. She took a deep breath and continued.

"But I think from now on that's going to change..." Sakura looked at the setting sun. "I think we're going to get stronger..."

The Girls smiled and nodded in agreement. Tomorrow was a new day. It was time for a change. Time for the Year of the Kunoichi to arrive. They all looked into the sunset with smiles and one thought

_A lot stronger._

_**End**_

Geez, Finished with that! The OC's name won't be revealed until my next fic. And that fic won't be comeing out for a while cuz I'm actually trying to plan an ending (I never do that)

Japanese:  
Demo-But  
Ano-Umm  
Gomen-Sorry  
Nani-What

Review Please!


End file.
